


Baby Joongie and his bad day.

by JoongieMuffin



Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [6]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Choi Jongho, Age Play Caregiver Choi San, Age Play Caregiver Jeong Yunho, Age Play Caregiver Jung Wooyoung, Age Play Caregiver Kang Yeosang, Age Play Caregiver Park Seonghwa, Age Play Little Kim Hongjoong, Age Play Little Song Mingi, Cute, Kim Hongjoong-centric, Little Space, Spanking, baby Hongjoong, but sad, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoongieMuffin/pseuds/JoongieMuffin
Summary: ATEEZ were finally going to move into a new apartment. A bigger one. The only problem with this is that their belongings had to be packed up and moved. It isn't a problem. However, for a closeted little, Hongjoong was terrified. To make matters worse, he was to be kept at the company whilst everything was happening and they were moving their stuff into the new space.Seonghwa blows everything completely out of proportion.
Relationships: Everyone & Everyone
Series: Small ATEEZ oneshots I write when I'm bored [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912402
Comments: 12
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This talks about getting a girl pregnant but it is just someones assumptions. This was written before the Woojin stuff so i'm sorry if any of it offends you. But no one got anyone pregnant in this, dw!**

ATEEZ were finally going to move into a new apartment. A bigger one. The only problem with this is that their belongings had to be packed up and moved. It isn't a problem. However, for a closeted little, Hongjoong was terrified. To make matters worse, he was to be kept at the company whilst everything was happening and they were moving their stuff into the new space. 

He had already packed up his belongings and they were in boxes, but he had no time to empty and organise them. Which is where Seonghwa came in. The elder had offered to do this for the leader, something the younger couldn't refuse as he also wanted to organise and decorate their new room. 

"Joong-ah, let hyung do it, please" He begged

Hongjoong let out a sigh. "Okay fine..." He pouted as he looked around their new room. It was a nice size, big enough for their ever growing belongings. It's not like the leader had many little stuff, but there was still things like a paci and a bottle. Which Seonghwa would find weird if he came across them. 

So, he left it to the elder and hoped he wouldn't find anything. 

Which he did. 

Hongjoong was sitting in his studio working on a song when his phone began ringing. It was Seonghwa.

"Hey Joong-ah, can you come home please. Hyung needs to speak to you" He sounded rather confused and a little angry. 

Hongjoong was confused. "Hyung, I need to finish this so-"

Seonghwa cut him off before he could continue. "No Hongjoong, I need to speak to you. This is serious"

"Are you okay? Is anyone hurt. Oh my-"

He was once again cut off from his panicked ramblings. Hongjoong had started saving everything and packed up when he heard the tone used. 

"No Hongjoong, everyone's okay" Seonghwa sighed out. 

Then he hung up before Hongjoong can ask anything else. Hongjoong looked down at his phone and huffed. "Rude"

But he quickly made his way home with the help of a manager. 

Running into the warm, homely dorm, past everyone that was looking and straight into his and Seonghwas room. 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Someone called out, but he just ignored it. 

Pushing the door open, he saw his hyung sitting on his bed whilst looking down at what's in his hands. 

Hongjoong followed his eyes and saw what he was holding, causing him to gulp and freeze on the spot. 

"Shut the door" Came Seonghwas voice. It was so commanding that it broke Hongjoong out of his trance and made him comply. 

Once it was shut, Seonghwa looked at him with fire in his eyes. 

"Mind telling me what this is about? I swear Hongjoong, if you got a girl pregnant I won't hesitate to take you over my knee right now" He gritted out.

Hongjoong was shocked. He didn't know how to respond, instead just stuttering random syllables. 

Seonghwa mistook this for a yes to what he said and shot up so quick that Hongjoong violently flinched back onto the door. "KIM HONGJOONG. YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER AS THE LEADER!"

Seonghwa grabbed onto Hongjoongs arm and pulled him over to the bed, pushing him over his knees and removing the boys trousers. He really wasn't joking when with what he said. 

SMACK "Kim Hongjoong" SMACK "We do not!" SMACK "Go out and get" SMACK "Girls pregnant" SMACK "What do you think will happen to us huh?" He continued spanking the poor blue haired boy, not letting him speak. 

"Hyung- ahhh - hyungie stop. STOP!" He shouted through sobs. 

Outside the door, the other were getting concerned. Never once had Seonghwa been this harsh with anyone. "Should we...?" Jongho questioned, face scrunched with concern. "Probably..." Yeosang replied. 

"Okay, I'll go in. You guys stay here" Yunho replied. It would be best as he was the third oldest. He held onto the door handle and let out a breath. Twisting his head, he opened the door and paused at what he saw. 

Hongjoong was over his hyungs knee. That wasn't odd, they've all been there. But the boy had stopped fighting, limp over the bony knees. Plus Seonghwa was still screaming, smacking down on the poor boys bottom. 

He quickly shut the door and made his way over. "Hyung, that's enough" He said as he tried to pry the blueberry away.

"YOU IDIOT, GETTING A GIRL PREGNANT AT THIS TIME?" Yunho froze at this, hands slowly leaving Hongjoong as he took a step back.

did hyung really get a girl pregnant?

He quickly came back to his senses and pulled Hongjoong off and away from Seonghwa, pulling him onto his lap. The boy was barely breathing, eyes rolling to the back of his head and promptly passing out. 

"Hyung!" Yunho shouted as he gathered Hongjoong and carried him out of his room to the others. Seonghwa felt horrible when he snapped out of it and saw the condition of the younger. 

In the lounge, the boys quickly gathered around Yunho, and we're running around crazy getting some gel for the pain, wet cloths to wipe his face. 

"What the hell!" San shouted at Seonghwa once he came out of the room. "That was far too much. Whatever the reason was, you shouldn't have gone that hard" Jongho said, face scrunched up in anger and teeth clenched. 

"I...he got someone pregnant" Seonghwa muttered. Everyone froze. "Huh...say that again" Mingi said. "He got someone pregnant. There was a pacifier and bottles in his stuff. As well as other toys"

Hearing this Wooyoung tensed up. As well as Mingi. "Get me the stuff hyung. Now!" He shouted when the elder wouldn't move. A couple of seconds later, he came back carrying the objects that cause him to have such suspicions. 

Wooyoung grabbed them, looking at the bottle that had remnants of juice in them. He chuckled lowly. "Hyung didn't get a girl pregnant. He's a fucking little" He spat, quickly making his way over to the accused boy in Yunhos lap. 

"What's a little?" Yeosang questioned, finally piping up. 

Everyone turned to Mingi when he replied. "Someone who regresses mentally to a younger age due to stress or trauma. You better hope it's stress hyung. Otherwise we're fucked" He turned his head to say the last parts, looking directly into Seonghwas eyes. 

It was silent until small whimpering turned their attention to the blue haired boy that had tears drying on his elfin face, hair sticking to his forehead.   
He was looking directly at Seonghwa, eyes wide with fear and new tears. 

"Hey baby. It's okay. No ones going to hurt you little one" Wooyoung spoke, softly as he slowly approached to not scare him. It didn't work very well as the next second, Hongjoong was letting out heart wrenching screams of fear and terror. Everyone looked at each other, eyes teary as they heard their hyung cry out. 

Mingi turned to Seonghwa. "Hyung, you might want to get out. Everyone else too." Seonghwa, Yeosang, San and Jongho reluctantly turned to leave. They quickly raced to their rooms and began searching what the hell 'littlespace' was. 

Back in the lounge the rest were trying to find a better way to approach comforting the little leader. 

"Joongie baby, it's Woowie, calm down honey bun" Wooyoung said, running a hand through the littles soft, but sweaty locks. He quickly reached for the littles paci and stuck it into his mouth as the boy began to clam down, burrowing himself further into Yunhos warm hold. 

"Good boy Joongie, there we go" Mingi whispered. Little Joongie was glancing around at the faces glancing down at him through his long lashes. He was glad that the others seemed to have gone somewhere. But he quickly flinched as he saw a hand come towards him. 

Seeing the boys reaction, Yunho pulled his hand back, thoroughly confused. Mingi saw this and began whispering to him why his hyung was acting like this.   
Wooyoung kept his focus on the little, making sure his eyes and smile was kind. They weren't saying anything, only letting the little become accustomed to seeing his face. It seemed as if the boy was examining him. But he didn't find it as uncomfortable as other would have, as he already had experience with littles. 

Slowly and hesitantly, Hongjoong started to extend a shaky hand out, reaching for the other face. His tiny hand found its way to the others nose, slowly clasping around it. It didn't hurt, just caused Wooyoung to give a fond smile directed to him. He let the boy do as he pleases for a little while to become accustomed to seeing him in little space. 

"ma?" The little whispered out with a small, raspy voice. 

Wooyoung froze.

Mama?

...He loved it!

"Yes baby, Mamas here" Wooyoung was melting into a puddle of goo at this point.

The other two were watching with wide eyes. "Yeah. He's definitely a little because of trauma" Mingi whispered to himself. Yunho turned, confused. "But hyung hasn't said anything. Plus how do you know so much?"

Mingi looked down, blush coving his face as he was asked the question. "Well, hyung doesn't need to tell us anything if he doesn't want to. Plus...I'm a little too" He mumbled the last part, but Yunho still caught it. 

"You're a little as well" Yunho exclaimed a little too loudly, causing the other little that was still in his arms to flinch and start crying again, quickly retreating into himself, making him seem small. "Thanks Yunho" Wooyoung muttered with a sigh, but still kept his smile, trying to get back to Hongjoong. 

Wooyoung huffed as the boy looked up at him again then looked down. He decided to take a risk and reach out for him, snatching him away and onto his hip. The little screeched with panic as he was lifted, too scared to do anything. But once he saw that it was just Wooyoung, he seemed to calm down slightly, tears falling silently down his face. 

That was when Wooyoung looked at Yunho and saw the darker patch on his joggers and let out a hyena laugh, Mingi quickly catching on and laughing too. Yunho was confused until he saw the patch on the littles bottom and looked down at his lap, letting out a sigh. 

"Might want to get changed dada!" Mingi giggled out, not realising he had slipped. Wooyoung looked up at him in shock. "Mingi's little too?" He questioned using his caregiver voice. Once Mingi realised what he had done, his hand shot up to his mouth and his face flushed red. Yunho had slipped out of the room before hand.  
"Sorry mama" 

Wooyoung was ready to be lifted away by the angels when he heard this. He now has two little angels of his own. Yunho came back, seeing Mingi giggling and pulled the boy onto his lap with a smile. "Hey Minmin" He cooed. 

With Mingi now being watched over, Wooyoung turned his attention to the boy still in his arms. There was still silent tears running down his face, but he didn't seem scared anymore. "Why don't we get you cleaned up huh?" Wooyoung baby talked to the little he was carrying and off they went to Wooyoungs room. 

When he opened the door, he wasn't surprised to see Jongho and Yeosang in there as, hey it is there room too,. But one look shooed them out quickly. Wooyoung walked to the bathroom and tried to put Hongjoong down, but the boy whined and clung to his neck tighter. 

"Baby, mama has to put you down so we can get a bath sorted" Wooyoung cooed. Hearing the word 'bath' Hongjoong clung so tight around Wooyoungs neck that it was beginning to restrict his breathing. "Baby...let go...too tight for mama" Wooyoung wheezed out, trying to snap the little out of his panic. 

But Hongjoong was too far gone to be able to hear his mama. It wasn't working and the grip was getting tighter and tighter. There was nothing Wooyoung could do but run out of the room with the little still in his hold, searching for Yunho. At this point, breathing was quite hard as Hongjoong shook violently and kept mumbling 'no' and ''way' under his breath, seemingly under a trance. 

"Yunho...where's Yunho!" Wooyoung frantically shouted. The rest turned their heads to see Wooyoung on the verge of passing out and Hongjoong in his arms. "He's with Mingi" Jongho said at the same time San ran up and ripped Hongjoong off of Wooyoung so he could breathe. It caused the little to snap out of it as he began screaming again. Wooyoung bent over to catch his breath and sooth his throat. 

Hearing the scream, Yunho and Mingi came sprinting out of Mingis room just in time to see San drop their leader. The boy was flailing about so much that it didn't seem like he was aware of what was around him, screaming as tears gushed down his face.

"Oh damn" Yunho quickly ran and gathered the boy in his arms and settled him down on the sofa, sending everyone but Wooyoung out and began trying to calm the boy, again. 

"Joongie, sugar plum shhhh. Dada and mama is here" He muttered over and over again. Wooyoung was finally okay and looked around the room to locate his paci and gave it to the boy once he found it. "What on earth happened Woo?" he questioned. 

"I don't know, he was okay then I said lets go have a bath then he just freaked. Like he squeezed me and wouldn't let go. Then I went to find you but you weren't here so Sannie had to grab him or I was going to pass out" He stuttered out in one breath. Hand still massaging his throat. 

"Wait, Mingi said he's little cause of trauma. Could the mention of a bath have caused it?" Yunho whispered, not wanting to alert the now quiet boy. He had his paci in his mouth and was watching the two with big teary eyes. 

"Damn, how could this much happen in one day?" Wooyoung asked himself, looking back at the little that had his eyes glued on them. "Okay, I have an idea. Do you have any wipes?" Wooyoung asked. Yunho nodded a yes. "Okay, can you go get some and some of hyungs pyjamas. Plus, can you see if he had any diapers? I think we may need them. Oh, and a flannel and a bowl of warm soapy water" He said, looking down at the mess the other had made.

Yunho shot up and made his way to collect everything. 

"Okay baby, dada is gonna get everything for you and then we can get you cleaned huh?" Wooyoung said. Hongjoong just continued to stare, slowly bringing a hand out once again, causing Wooyoung to move his head closer with a smile as the hand held onto his nose. Perhaps it was a comfort thing? He didn't know, but also didn't have the heart to stop the boy. Especially after what had happened. 

Yunho came back, carefully juggling everything in his arms and hands. "Got it" He said, making sure to keep his tone low and smooth. 

Together, they quickly set to work, cleaning him and getting the boy dressed. As well as the now dirty sofa. But it was over with rather quickly. "Aww baby, you're so cute! Mamas little bubba!" Wooyoung squealed as he saw the boy. He now had on one of Yunhos shirts that was far too big on him. Practically drowning the small frame. He decided to send Jongho and Yeosang a text asking if they could go to the shops to buy some diapers. It may be a little difficult due to the size, but it would be better than nothing. 

Not even 5 minuets later he heard the font door close, signalling that the two had left. Mingi also came through to the lounge at that point. "Is bubba okay?" It was quite obvious to everyone that he was older, so he seemed to have adopted calling the other 'bubba'. The two caregivers found it endearing. 

"Yes darling bubba is okay now. Would you like to come see bubba?" Wooyoung suggested from where he had now lifted the other onto his lap and was cradling him very carefully. Mingi immediately nodded his head and slowly tiptoed over when Yunho reminded him. "Slowly baby"

"Hi bubba, I'm your hyungie, Mingi!" Mingi smiled down at the little blueberry who reached his hand towards the others face. "Mama, what's bubba doing?" Mingi stared at the hand kind of worried. "Don't worry prince, it's Joongies way of saying hello as bubba is too little remember?" Yunho reminded him as he came behind Mingi, putting his hands on the others hips. Mingi hummed as he watched the hand come closer, giggling when it wrapped around his nose. 

"huh, bubba's got hyungies nose!" Mingi squealed causing Joongie to release a small giggle. The four of them began interacting quite quickly, forgetting the others in the room. All that was left in the room was San and Seonghwa, and they both felt guilty beyond belief. 

The font door slowly and quietly opened, two boys tiptoeing their way in. "Wooyoung-ah, we have them" Yeosang whispered, not wanting to scare anyone. "Thank you Yeosang-ssi" He beamed up and grabbed the bag, lifting Joongie up and placing him on the floor and started changing him. "We couldn't find any bigger ones, so we hope this is okay" Jongho mumbled as he gestured to what they had purchased. 

"This is fine, fits nicely thank you" Wooyoung hummed back as he was changing the boy. "Why don't you come say hello to Joongie?" 

Slowly the two made their way closer. "Bubba will grab your nose!" Mingi informed them. "Okay little one" Yeosang chuckled, ruffling the boys hair. They came into the boys line of vision and he visibly tensed up. Wooyoung saw this an began softly rubbing the littles stomach. "He looks adorable" Jongho muttered, eyes never leaving the blueberry hair boy. Yeosang hummed in agreement and got closer. 

"Hey Joongie, I'm Sangie!" He introduced. "And I'm Jongie" Jongho also introduced. Little Joongies eyes flickered between the two, hand unsure of which to go to first. So he settled with sticking his thumb in his mouth instead. "Uh-uh baby, that's icky" Wooyoung reminded and stuck the paci in instead. The boy whined as his hand shot out, catching onto Yeosangs nose, causing everyone to chuckle. 

"Imma go check on Sannie and Seonghwa hyung" Yunho said as he got up. 

"Hyung, Sannie? We're all okay if you wanna come out now. He's fine" Yunho said as he walked into the room, seeing the two muttering quietly. They both snapped their heads over in his direction. "But, will he freak out again? God, I feel so guilty." Seonghwa mumbled into his hands. San nodding along. 

"He's fine. and you just have to approach quietly and slowly." He said, watching the two think it over. After a couple of minuets of thinking, the two got up and followed him out of the room. Laughter could be heard from the lounge. As well as Mingis loud, little voice. He was probably entertaining everyone. 

San and Seonghwa glanced at each other, nervous. With deep breaths, the two walked in. "Urm...hi" San mumbled. Everyone turned to face them. But no screaming was heard, so they took that as a bonus. "Hi appa and daddy, this is bubba" Mingi introduced his little brother, proudly. 

The boy in question looked up at them, paci in mouth and eye wide. "Hi Joongie. I'm Sannie. Sorry baby" San quickly apologised. It was silent until Joongie began whining. Wooyoung, who understood what he wanted, gestured for Sannie to come over. The other did, reluctantly. A small hand quickly shot out and a high pitch squeal was released. San was left confused as to why a hand was now on his nose. 

"Bubba too little. So bubba say hello by holding daddys nose" Mingi informed him, causing him to smile. "Hi to you too Joongie"

Seonghwa still stood at the door, unsure of what to do. It was Mingi who got up and pulled him closer to everyone. "Say hello appa" 

"Hi Joongie. I'm Hwa, I'm really sorry for what happened earlier. I should have let you explain. I'm sorry baby" He was crying. Really hoping that this wouldn't ruin the friendship that he had with the other 98 liner. Hongjoong saw this and began to get fussy, tears also collecting in his eyes. He reached both hands out, tears slipping out of his eyes. 

Seonghwa didn't see this as he had his head lowered. But he heard the tears and began to turn around and leave when someone grabbed his wrist. Looking up, he was met with Wooyoung looking at him and little Joongie reaching out for him. Tears flowed quicker as he collected the boy in his arms. Hongjoong immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Seonghwa sobbed as he patted the littles diapered covered bottom, bouncing him up and down with repeated apologies. 

"pa" Little Joongie babbled out, surprising everyone. Seonghwa lifted the boys head off his shoulder and looked into his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Joongie. Appa's sorry. I love you"

They were going to be okay.


	2. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for @MichaelTheMicrophone for giving me this amazing plot to work with. I'm sorry it's short but I hope you still enjoy!

The next day, Hongjoong woke up confused. How did a whole day go by? He couldn't remember much from it, only that Seonghwa got him good. His bottom still hurt from being ambushed.

  
Rubbing his eyes, he sat up looking around.

  
_This isn't my bed_

  
Quickly shaking the covers off his small legs, he stumbled up walking to the kitchen. He could hear the other members voice come from that direction, so he waddled off, limping slightly. As he entered the room all heads turned to him and the conversation comes to a halt. He blushes under the intense gazes, looking towards the ground.

  
"Hey Joongie!" Someone, most likely Wooyoung shouts. 

  
Hongjoongs head snaps up, face morphed in confusion. "Ya! It's hyung to you!" He quickly reminds, not noticing the look of realisation that adorned the youngers face. He quickly made his way over the coffee pot, pouring himself a mug and took it to the table where the others were sitting. Hongjoong hissed as he made contact with the chair. 

  
"Why didn't you tell us Joong-ah?" Seonghwa questioned, furthering the boys confusion on why his members were acting weird. "...Tell you what?" He asked shortly. 

  
"That you're a little" Seonghwa said. 

  
Oh no. _Oh no._

  
Hongjoong pauses in his seat, hands still wrapped around the steaming mug in front of him as he refused to make eye contact with any of them. 

  
"W...what?" He stuttered out. His breathing began to pick up, hands trembling and tears gathering in his dark eyes. 

  
Seonghwa let out an exasperated sigh. "You're a little right?" He questioned. 

  
"I'm...no...what?" By now, the boys head was completely filled with negative thoughts as he blocked out what everyone was saying. Hands began to grab onto him as he pulled in on himself. 

  
"Hyung, it's okay. We know. We're fine with it" Yunhos soothing voice broke out. 

  
Hongjoong lifted his heavy head towards the pink haired boy, tears escaping his eyes. 

  
"Yeah hyung. Plus, I'm a little too" Mingi said. At this, Hongjoong whipped his head to face the other rapper, face dropped in surprise. "You...little too?" He questioned, heart swelling when the other nodded. 

  
The tears that were slowly trickling down his face started to pour down as his body wracked with sob after sob. Everyone else started panicking, not knowing what to do. Strong arms wrapped around his shaking frame, holding him in tightly. "Shh hyung, it's okay" It was their maknae. Hongjoong hid his face in the youngers chest, tears being soaked up by the boys t-shirt. 

  
After a while, the little blueberry began to calm down, sobs reduced down to sniffles. "I'm really sorry for yesterday Joongie" Seonghwa muttered.   
"It's okay hyung" Hongjoong mumbled back as he rubbed his eyes. 

  
It was quiet until Hongjoong broke it, his insecurities coming out. "You guys are okay with it, right? You're not gonna make me leave or think any less of me as the leader right?" He said, mind running wild with all sorts of possibilities. 

  
"No of course not hyung. Little you is adorable anyway!" San squealed. "Plus, your Minmin hyung likes his bubba so much!" Causing both Hongjoong and Mingi to blush as everyone chuckled. 

  
"Of course we're okay with it, anything to help you out. Plus, I used to be a caregiver, so I know what i'm doing" Wooyoung said cockily, lifting one eyebrow as he took a sip of his water, smirking. Although it dropped as he remembered yesterdays events. 

  
"Hyung, there is something I need to ask however" Hongjoong hummed, turning his full attention to the younger. "Yesterday, I was going to give you a bath, but you must have had a freak out as when I said it, you started trying to off me"

  
Hongjoong looked down, face becoming red as he remembered his past caregiver. Letting out a sigh he spoke. "When I used to have a caregiver, someone that was in my class, he used to try loads of different things that I wouldn't consent to. Like he held me under the water whilst in the bath until I passed out. Or locking me in my room if I was bad" He whispered, not ready to tell them his full past.

  
They seemed to understand this as Jongho, once again, wrapped his arms around the smaller frame, whispering comforting words to him. 

  
"Thank you for telling us hyung. We'll make sure to be extra careful" Yeosang said sincerely. 

  
Hongjoong lifted his head, meeting every one of the gazes that were directed his way, and gave them a grateful smile. 

  
"So hyung...do you want to regress?" Mingi asked, getting fidgety. His little side was trying to break free. So he wanted to make sure his bubba was going to be there so he could play. With a nod of the blue hair, the others all got up, making their way to the lounge. 

  
"How do you usually regress sweetie?" Wooyoung cooed, taking the boy into his arms as Mingi ran off with Jongho and Yunho to grab toys and other things. Wooyoung sat down, the blue haired boy in his lap. 

  
"Jus' like that. Speak like that. Hugs?" Hongjoong mumbled from behind his hand. Wooyoung chuckled. "Okay baby boy. Mama will give you all the hugs!" Joongie was on the brink of slipping at his point, being in the arms of his new caregivers made him feel really safe. Much safer that when he would regress alone, even if it was away from Ji-un. His old caregiver. 

  
Joongie snuggled down into the hold, watching his brother run in with an armful of toys and drag the other caregivers down to play. He looked up at Wooyoung, eyes sparking. "Lub ma" He mumbled suckling on his paci. Wooyoung looked down at the littles face, bringing a hand up to brush the hair out of his eyes. "Mama loves Joongie more"

  
"Nu-uh" The little complained. That was impossible, he loved his Mama lots and lots! Way more than anyone could love someone. "Lub ma, den' minon"

  
(He said- I love mama more than minions)

  
Wooyoung threw his head back with a laugh, the noise echoing around the already noisy dorm. "Okay baby. Well, mama loves you to the moon and back, then galaxies away, then all the way back to my baby" He brought his hand down at the end, tickling the boys tummy, loving the squeals that erupted from the other. 

Wooyoung lifted the boy up, lowering him onto the floor and sat behind him so that Joongie was sitting in between his legs, back on the caregivers chest. "How about we play, prince" Joongie squealed and reached for a toy, his little mind coming up with a storyline as soon as he found what he was looking for. Wooyoung watched him play, as well as the others. 

They were all going to be okay now. 


End file.
